Jouissante torture
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: Une nuit de violence et plaisir entre Harley Quinn et le Joker. One-shot. Lemon.
**Jouissante torture**.

Un cri s'éleva dans la pièce. Un cri féminin, un cri de douleur. Rapidement suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième.

La pièce était éclairée faiblement, seulement par quelques ampoules qui semblaient être en fin de vie. Le lieu était quelque peu sombre, à certains endroits, sur les murs, la peinture commençait à partir. Mais ce qui frappait le plus en ce lieu, c'était de voir toutes ses armes blanches, ses outils chirurgicaux baignant dans du sang. L'odeur du liquide emplissait la salle.

\- Pudding !

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini.

Un homme se tenait debout, des défibrillateurs dans ses mains, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage blafard, la lueur de ses yeux n'était que malice et plaisir. S'amusant de sa position de domination, de cette emprise qu'il avait sur cette femme.

Cette dernière était attachée, allongée sur une table d'opération. Du sang coulait de ses entailles aux cuisses, des bleus couvraient ses bras et son ventre, des brûlures de cigarette se voyaient ici et là, tandis que ses couettes ne tenaient plus beaucoup ses cheveux blonds et que son maquillage avait un peu coulé à cause de la sueur dû à la torture que lui avait infligé cet homme en face d'elle. _Monsieur J_.

Elle reprenait son souffle, « _il y est allé doucement cette fois-ci_ » disait une voix dans sa tête.

C'est vrai, son « lapin » comme elle l'aimait l'appeler, avait été quelque peu tendre aujourd'hui. Serait-ce parce qu'il s'était déjà amusé avec quelqu'un d'autre lors d'un braquage ce matin dans Gotham ? Harley n'en savait rien, elle avait eu à faire elle aussi de son côté – s'occuper d'un sbire qui ne voulait plus obéir au Joker, un malheureux.

Un bruit attira son attention mais le temps que son regard fut posé sur le Joker, un coup était partit et elle ne pu retenir son cri. Il avait enlevé sa ceinture et la fouettait avec à présent, accompagné de son célèbre rire que l'on pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

Cependant il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, balançant sa ceinture de l'autre côté de la pièce dans un geste brutal. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux verts et afficha un sourire sournois.

L'homme le plus redouté de Gotham se plaça à la droite d'Harley et commença à lui tirer les cheveux et il embrassa sauvagement les lèvres de son jouet humain.

La blonde eut un petit gémissement aiguë, quelque peu surprise par son lapin, mais elle l'aimait pour ça aussi, il pouvait lui faire quelques surprises de temps en temps, c'était surtout lorsqu'il était content. « _Il a dû passer une bonne journée, encore Batman_ » rajouta une autre voix.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se mit à mordre les lèvres de l'ancienne psychiatre sans ménagement, faisant saigner sa lèvre inférieur et lécha le filet de sang qui s'échappait de l'entaille.

\- J'ai faim ma belle !

Et il lui arracha ce qu'il restait de tissus sur sa poitrine, laissant apparaître à la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa belle poitrine opulente. Le Joker ne cacha pas son sourire et lécha ses propres lèvres justes avant de les poser sur l'objet de ses désirs.

Un coup de langue bien placé fit gémir la blonde qui se cambra tant bien que mal, ayant toujours les bras, la taille et les jambes attachés. Et lorsque son amant prit un de ses tétons en bouche et commença à le sucer, elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire ses liens qui l'emprisonnaient. Il savait tellement bien s'y prendre avec sa langue, lapant le bout de chair durcit par le plaisir tout en jouant avec l'autre de ses doigts, fixant malicieusement sa victime pour se délecter du spectacle qu'il avait sous ses yeux : sa belle blonde, sa propriété, les joues rougies par le plaisir, à la fois frustrée et excitée, alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer.

Il martyrisait ses seins, les mordants, les suçant, pinçant le bout, marquant son territoire. Sa langue traça un parcours imaginaire tout en se dirigeant vers sa mâchoire, mordillant ses joues, l'embrassant et forçant l'accès de sa bouche avec sa langue. Quinn se laissa faire, les deux langues se rencontrèrent et une danse endiablée commença. L'instinct dicta les mouvements, l'envie aussi, aucune règle pour ce jeu-ci.

Manquant d'oxygène, il rompit le baiser sans manquer de mordre la langue de son amante et frappa la cuisse de cette dernière. Sa main remonta en une caresse jusqu'à son ventre et il refit le chemin inverse, mais en la griffant cette fois-ci. Harley serra sa mâchoire et gigota dans tout les sens, elle reçut une claque sonore accompagné d'un « _Qui t'as autorisé à bouger hein ?!_ » et voyant la colère monter de son amant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pardon suivit de surnom pour appuyer ses dires.

Le Joker soupira et se remit immédiatement à ses activités.

Il défit les liens emprisonnant les jambes de Quinn et commença à mordre l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans ménagement, léchant le sang qui restait des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé quelques minutes avant. Il aimait ce goût métallique, surtout lorsque c'était le sien.

Arrivé à l'endroit tant convoité, il ne put qu'émettre un son de mécontentement et déchirer les habits de la blonde, qui se retrouva entièrement nue.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et caressa de mouvement brusque l'intimité de la jeune femme qui lâcha un cri. Elle se mordillait les lèvres pendant que son amant s'occuper d'entrer ses doigts en elle sans préparation, juste de la violence, de la brutalité et un plaisir naissant de cette folie partagé à deux. Il commença les vas-et-viens avec rapidité, ne laissant pas de répit à Harley qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger sous cette avalanche de sensation mais elle ne pouvait plus tenir, J. venait de rajouter sa bouche à cet endroit et sa langue tritura le bouton de chair, accompagnant ses mouvements de doigts. Il la sentait devenir de plus en plus humide, et cette chaleur lui rajoutait de l'excitation en plus de la vue divine qu'il avait sur l'ancienne psychiatre.

Cette dernière sentait la chaleur monter et ses soupirs s'étaient mués en gémissements et des _« mon lapin_ », « _je… je…_ » S'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres.

Prit de sadisme, il arrêta brutalement tout ce qu'il faisait et abaissa son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, commençant à se toucher en la fixant, elle, sa respiration saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations, ses liens en cuir la retenant, ses jambes écartées laissant voir un peu de liquide s'échapper d'entre les lèvres. Il ne tenait plus, il aurait bien voulu s'amuser avec la bouche de sa victime mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus tenir.

Alors il prit les jambes de son amante et les ramena vers son corps tout en les écartant, et il l'a pénétra sans ménagement, ses coups de reins violents, puissants, bestiaux. La blonde gémissait, elle ne pouvait plus penser correctement, n'entendant plus les voix, tremblante, les assauts de son partenaire lui faisant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Ses bras coulés à son corps, elle sera les poings. L'orgasme n'était pas loin, elle le sentait grandir et monter et son pudding n'était pas fatigué, concentré sur son propre plaisir.

Lui avait le regard braqué sur ses seins qu'il trouvait exquis, il ne ralentissait pas, il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait jouir.

Ce fut le coup de rein de trop, Harley poussa un gémissement plus puissant que les autres et se cambra malgré les liens qui la tenait et la compressèrent. Le tableau exquis qu'offrait la blonde au Joker, elle dans ce cadre et sa tenue, mélangeant plaisir, frustration, jouissance et torture, le fit venir en elle. Sa jouissance fut particulièrement violente, il mit ses mains sur les seins d'Harley pour se tenir debout, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, reprenant son souffle et profitant pour la peloter.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, se redressa, libéra son amante des liens qui l'emprisonnait et l'embrassa violemment une dernière fois.

Il se rhabilla et alla chercher sa ceinture, demandant à Harley de s'allonger sur le ventre, se qu'elle fit un grommelant légèrement.

\- Tes fesses.

Elle remonta légèrement son postérieur et le Joker le lui fouetta plusieurs fois, sous les cris de la blonde. Ses fesses étaient maintenant rouges et il les lui tapota, satisfait de son travail. Il remit sa ceinture et marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, lança quelques mots et il sortit.

Harley quand à elle, reprenait son souffle. Allongée, ses seins collants le cuir, les jambes écartées, pendant de part et d'autre de la table, le liquide blanc s'échappant de son intimité, elle affichait un grand sourire, satisfaite du traitement qui lui avait infligé Joker.

\- Ah… Mon lapin.


End file.
